


And Another One

by StilesIsTheSpark



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Supersolider Sex, okay maybe a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesIsTheSpark/pseuds/StilesIsTheSpark
Summary: Early morning sexiness.  Purely self-indulgance. Post-Endgame, but that doesn’t really affect it too much.





	And Another One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this is sort of set post-endgame but if you’ve seen the movie then obviously you know I’ve decided to say fuck that to the Russos brothers’ version of what happened because seriously- fuck that.
> 
> If you haven’t seen it this really won’t spoil too much for you, just a small aspect of what was shown in the trailers for Endgame.

There was something unearthly beautiful about Bucky with his head tossed back, long hair free and messy, early morning light streaming in behind him and him sitting astride Steve’s lap. Even panting and wriggling on his lap, partaking in carnal desires did nothing to squelch Bucky’s beautiful otherness. Steve could never get enough of it, wanted to soak it all in until all that remained of Steven G. Rogers was a goopy soupy mess of appreciation for Bucky.

“You still with me?” Bucky was grinning when Steve finally got his eyes to focus on Bucky’s. His comment was accompanied by a sharp twist of his hand on Steve’s dick that felt perfectly slick and had Steve’s hips arching.

“Yeah. Yeah, Buck. Still here.” Steve squeezes his left hand on the meat of Bucky’s ass where it was resting. He dared a look to where Bucky was currently teasing his dick by playing with the frenulum, groaning at the sensation and sight. Bucky chuckled at him because he was a teasing asshole who had just gotten off so who cared if poor Steve had been on edge for the past ten minutes or so.

“Got another one in ya, babydoll?” Bucky tightened his grip on Steve’s cock which was leaking like a faucet and dropped his metal hand to palm at Steve’s chest. Bucky had a hungry look in his eyes as he cupped the swell of Steve’s left pec and was shifting restlessly on Steve’s lap like he was getting ready to ask-

“Baby, I need you to fuck me. Can you do that for me, huh? Can you fuck me while I play with your tits, doll?” Bucky ducked his head to seal his mouth over Steve’s right tit—nipple and Steve couldn’t surpress the shiver of pleasure as he started to work the nip with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Bucky took his mouth off just long enough for Steve to see the leer he was sporting as he appreciated Steve’s chest. “Best damn tits in all of Brooklyn, I swear.”

It was ridiculous that Buck could still make him flush with a line that he’s been using since the 1920s, but here he was in 2023, flushing red down to his navel. “Got you, Buck.” Steve slid his left hand closer to Bucky’s hole until a finger swept across the rim. Shit, it was still so wet and open. Steve tentivelly slid two fingers in Bucky. They groaned in tandem. Bucky’s hot insides clung to Steve’s fingers as if he hadn’t already been fucked opened three-four times this morning. Steve stretched and curled the two fingers, testing the give before almost immediately adding a third and then a fourth. “Fuck you’re always ready for it, aren’t ya, sweetheart?” 

Bucky didn’t even dignify that with a response, just continued jerking Steve off with one hand and mercilessly teasing his nipples with the other. “Are you going to fuck me soon or just going to poke around back there until Sam shows up?” Bucky eased off of Steve’s tits -which resulted in a whine from Steve- to sit up and brace his hands on his chest. 

Steve gave a small snort before rolling them over so Bucky was on his back. “I doubt Sam would appreciate the view the way I do.” He bent to kiss a trail from the hollow of Bucky’s throat to his pouty mouth. He palmmed at Bucky’s ass as he situated them both so he could sink himself once again inside Bucky’s hot hole. Bucky moaned into the kiss and tightened around him, his hands going to claw at Steve’s back.

At the first sharp thrust Bucky gasped and wrapped his legs around Steve’s tiny waist, doing all he could to bring them closer. “C’mon, Stevie. You need it bad, don’t you? Been on edge for so long.” He husked into Steve’s ear and Steve found himself whinning in agreement. His cock was so fucking hard and Buck was so hot and tight around his shaft as he plunged himself in and out with sharp thrusts. He wanted to put another load in his best guy, wanted to see Buck go off again and be cum dumb for a good few moments after. Wanted to see Buck smile hazily at him and ask for another round, even if they didn’t have the time to before Sam showed up for their morning run.

Steve clutched Bucky’s hip and shoulder tighter, driving himself deeper and harder into Bucky. “Touch youself, Buck. Need to see you cum, sweetheart.”

Bucky hesitated only a moment before getting a hand between them and wrapping his metal hand around his rock hard prick, closing his eyes in response to the first firm stroke. His mouth dropped open in a breathy sigh of pleasure and his hips jerked at the touch, confused if they should be thrusting up into the hand or back into Steve’s cock. “Gimme another load already. Been waiting patient for it.” He groused without any real heat to it.

Steve gave a less than friendly bite to Bucky’s shoulder for the comment, as if to say be quiet. Steve did however start angling his hips in search of Buck’s prostate, gasping once he did due to the way Bucky got impossibly tighter around him once he managed to hit it. After he found it, he was brushing against it on almost every single push in, Bucky was losing his mind - writhing in Steve’s lap, caught between the sensation of his own hand stroking just right on his dripping cock and the way Steve’s dick was lighting him up from the inside. He whined and gasped as he begged for more and faster.

Steve really should have realized how fucking close he was, but one moment it was like a soft, warm tingling at the base of his spine and the next he was cumming in Bucky for the fifth time of the day. Dirtying him up and somehow making him even wetter than before, slicking him up with his load.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Bucky hissed as his pace quickened on his dick, like he couldn’t believe Steve just came again and how hot that got him. Steve dropped his hand to take over for Buck, jerking him off fast and rough, exactly what Bucky needed at the moment. It was only a few minutes more before Bucky was coming with expletives and whimpers pouring from his mouth. Steve softly kissed Bucky through it, rolling his hips and cock up where he was still buried inside Bucky.

“Worth the wait?” Steve murmured as Buck came down from the high. Bucky just opened one eye to give him a silent but judging look.

“Never met someone who liked having their ego stroked as much as you, Stevie.”

Steve laughed because it was such a lie and carefully withdrew from Bucky who looked like he was about to protest until he saw the time. “You should tell Sam you’re sick and you’re gonna be in bed all day.”

Steve sat up on the side of the bed and gave a Bucky a closed-mouth grin. Before the snap, in the blissful few months they had between cryofreeze and the Thanos shitshow, Bucky would’ve told him to tell Sam to fuck off for trying to cut their time short (not that Sam ever did that purposefully, but emergencies such as hydra popping up were never convenient for fugitive romance time). Apparently the two had done some bonding during their time trapped in the soul stone. Something that neither one was fond of discussing with Steve. Which was fine. Steve didn’t really like to talk about his five years without them either.

He wanted to laugh as he thought about that time only because if he didn’t laugh he might be crushed by the feelings that that time brought up. Though he loved leading the therapy sessions and still did occasionally led some now that professionals were back, he couldn’t help but dwell on how much of a hypocrite he had been. Telling others to move on, as if Steven Grant fucking Rogers had ever been able to move on from losing a loved one. He’d been a mess and if he hadn’t gotten Bucky and Sam back he’d still be a mess and-

A slight cressing of his thigh brought him back to the present where Bucky was smiling at him like he knew where his head had just been. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Steve gave the same sort of grin back. “You gonna join us today?” 

Bucky gave a snort and turned unto his stomach, pillowing his head of his arms. “I need to see about getting a thorough shower and Shuri’s in town, had some stuff she wanted to show me.”

“Alright. See ya, Buck.” Steve kisses Bucky’s head, allowing himself a moment to thread his fingers through Bucky’s silky long hair before Bucky raises a eyebrow in question. Right. Steve doesn’t have time to get lost in Bucky’s hair. He’s still a mess and Sam’s due to stop by in 15 minutes or so.

Steve grabs his running clothes from the dresser and heads to the bathroom and the heavenly shower, taking just a moment to get another look of Buck’s naked body bathed in the early morning light.


End file.
